


The Things We Allow

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Most likely AU because the disco writers always switching it up even if we predict it, Spoilers for 1x12, this relationship is hella fascinating to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: "Truth be told, their transition into friends wasn’t seamless. Michael had to force Gabriel to stop viewing her as a child. She reminded him that she adult just like him now and demanded to be treated as such. It made him perk and actively work towards treating her like an adult. Slowly, Gabriel stopped treated her like a child and eventually a grown woman."





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought you’d never get here, princess,” Gabriel stated, in her ear. His voice wasn’t quite a whisper, but he wasn’t loud either. It was only low enough for her to hear over the chatter.

Michael gave a tightlipped smile as threw a sweeping glance over the ballroom.

She hated when Gabriel called her that. Well…hate was a strong word. She didn’t like it, but it was more like a pet name now. There was so much history and familiarity to it that she didn’t take his teasing seriously. That was their thing and their thing alone. Although it annoyed her, Gabriel dared other people to call her princess in a mocking or ridiculing way. They had to answer to him and his replied weren’t pretty.

But, it wasn’t until Michael became an adult that he started calling her princess and it wasn’t even used as a term of endearment. But, it wasn’t a vicious insult either. It was teasing and playful. He usually used it when they got in a mild disagreement, she annoyed him, or if she was late like now. It wasn’t regularly, but enough that there was a pattern.

“Sorry to worry you, dad,” she quipped. Gabriel physically flinched as if he was hit. It was slight, but she noticed it just like she noticed all his ticks and mannerisms. He wasn’t truly offended, but he hated references to his age, especially with their age difference.

Despite knowing him since she was since and him being an adult figure in her life, she never saw him as a father figure. Gabriel was her mother’s smart ass second in command. She enjoyed his wittiness and cunning nature. They didn’t trust become close until she was an adult. It was sometime after she graduated the academy. As she got acclimated to her adult life as the power dynamic between her and Gabriel changed, they became friends.

And then the per name ‘princess’ started. 

To get back at him, Michael called him dad or father in return. 

Truth be told, their transition into friends wasn’t seamless. Michael had to force Gabriel to stop viewing her as a child. She reminded him that she adult just like him now and demanded to be treated as such. It made him perk and actively work towards treating her like an adult. Slowly, Gabriel stopped treated her like a child and eventually a grown woman. 

Michael was tough, smart, and capable.

Suddenly, it hit that she was a woman. Not just age wise, but developmentally and professionally. Before he came of age, he noticed that her body was developing, but he wasn’t the type of man who lusted after anyone with a pulse. Although he often operated as a chest master in most of his relationship regardless of what type of relationship it was, he did enjoy the challenge; a woman who gave as much as she got.

And then, something had changed between them without his permission and Michael was definitely teasing him. It was then that it hit him that Michael definitely was his type of woman: smart, cunning, attractive—ambitious. 

Not that he minded, but he hadn’t expected their relationship to go this direction. Innocent conversation turned into flirting and teasing—promises of more.

Once, Gabriel tried to put a stop it and cited Georgiou as a reason.

Annoyed, Michael replied, “What about her?”

They indulged in this song and dance a long time before anything became of it. Although they never never took the notion of a romantic relationship seriously, they definitely wanted to fuck each other’s brains out, but never made any serious move rectify it.

Constantly, their relationship changed and evolved until it was more than sex that refused to be ignored. 

****

And after they hd sex, there weren’t any regrets or guilt. Nor was there declarations of love. But, there was an unshakable loyalty and devotion to one another.They were partners. They knew this was the beginning of something much bigger than them.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Gabriel were conversing quietly amongst themselves as Ava made her way over to them.

“I’m tired, Gabriel, I’m heading out,” she informed. Longingly, she looked at Gabriel as if expecting him to join her. Hoping he would.

Gabriel nodded his head as Michael sipped her champagne and pursed her lips.

“Let me know when you get in,” he said instead. He gently squeezed her shoulder as his fingers then trailed down her arm.

Biting her lip, Ava nodded then said, “okay.”

Quietly, she turned away, and then quickly exited the ballroom.

Michael assessed Gabriel for a moment.

“Do you like her or do you like that she makes everything so easy for you?” Her tone was one of judging to which she was unapologetic about.

Gabriel shrugged. “Why not both?” A small chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to sip his own glass of champagne that was unfortunately empty.

Michael raised an eyebrow as she offered hers for him to finish her glass.

She didn’t see anything wrong with him using Ava, but Michael did believe he was wasting his time on a woman who wasn’t on his level. Who didn’t sharing his ambition and cunningness.

The other part was that he wouldn’t commit to Ava. It disgusted Michael. Not his lack of commitment, but that Ava could sit around and allow herself to be used as she gave and gave and gave while he took and gave her crumbs. Despite being the emperor’s daughter, Michael worked for everything she got. She earned it.

Only the strong survive and Ava has only made it as far as she has because Gabriel took interest in her. Granted, she believed her friend cared for the woman, but not enough to be the man Ava wanted.

And he shared the beds of man of women including her.

The first time she and Gabriel had sex was after a banquet not unlike the one they were currently attending:

Gabriel had come alone and spent most of the night with her like he always has.

When the night was over, he escorted her home. It had nothing to do with her being unable to protect herself and everything to do with him not wanting the night to end.

Neither were the type to get drunk, so they made the decision to sleep together all while stone cold sober.

He’d asked her, “why don’t you ever dance with me?”

“You never ask,” she shot back as she slid off her heels.

“Well, I’m asking now.” Instead, he pulled Michael into his arms and softly swayed with her. Her fingers had became buried in Gabriel’s hair as his hands rested right away her ass.

Slowly, they one of them slid down as he firmly cupped it.

“Mm…” a coy smile spread across Michaels face as she brought their hips closer together. “I see someone has a little steel in their bones tonight,” she quipped.

Gabriel grunted as he slightly rubbed against her. “Well, I’ve never been one to spare my rod.”

Although Gabriel leaned in, Michael was the one to close the distance. His hungrily kissed her; his lips were far from soft, but not exactly rough. He was demanding, but not overpowering.

As always, Michael gave as good as she got and Gabriel wasn’t any different. Or, maybe he was. Intuitively, he sensed what she needed because it was exactly what he needed.

Being mindful of her environment, slowly Michael walked backwards until the back of her knees hit her ottoman, which served as a footrest to her armchair.

Michael lifted her skintight dress and slid off her panties, and then toed out of them. Gracefully, she sat down as Gabriel leaned down, and then spread her legs further apart as he stole another kiss from her.

Without looking, gabriel unbuckled his belt and unzipped has pants. As he freed his erect cock from its current prison, painfully, Michael grabbed his hair and pulled Gabriel away from her mouth.

“Un uh.” She nodded disapprovingly. “You have to earn your keep.”

Her hand slid up from the back of Gabriels neck to the top of his head, and then pushed his head down. There was slight resistance before he caught her meaning, and then descended willingly.

“Lay down,” he instructed as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Without a fuss, Michael complied as her fingers combed through his hair.

Although Michael was far from virginal and incredibly experienced, Gabriel knew he had decades of sexual experience over her. His prowess in bed wasn’t an exaggeration, but he knew she wasn’t easily pleased either. But, he’s been with enough women to have an advantage. Gabriel knew he was heads and shoulders above any other man she’d ever been with, so he wasn’t all that concerned about leaving her dissatisfied because that wasn’t going to happen.

But, he couldn’t be lazy either (nor would he) or expect a few half ass pumps to get her off. She’d probably slit his throat if he tried any bullshit, which slightly turned him on (okay, more than slightly).

Once she told him that she’s made herself cum harder than a man has ever made her cum. Gabriel believed her and he also wanted to be that man who made her cum harder than she’s made herself cum.

They knew each other too well for him to be shy at this point. They weren’t just close friends, they’d shared very intimate sexual details with one another that no one else knew. They knew each other better than many knew their spouses or long term partners.

This was a natural evolution for them. This was the final frontier.

The older man usually started out with soft licks, but Michael confided in him before that she liked it intense out of the gate. His firmly stroked her pussy with his tongue as he rubbed himself. Occasionally, he alternated intensity as he lapped at her juices.

Michael lifted her hips in approval as gasps escaped her. Her nails dug into his head whenever he upped the intensity and relaxed when the intensity decreased.

Gabriel was unbearably hard. Sure, he’s whacked off a time or two at the thought of her, but being face first between her legs as she moaned his name? What made it even better was her soft and smooth legs were draped over his shoulders. He had to fight for cumming at the thought.

A choked grunt filled the air as Michael stilled, and then shivered. Gabriel grinned while between her legs as Michael gathered herself. As she came down from her high, Gabriel leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue slid in her mouth as she pulled him closer.

When they broke apart, Gabriel smiled.

“What?” Michael puffed as she took Gabriels cock in her hand and began to stroke. “You think that’s the first time I tasted myself?”

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “I know it isn’t,” he said confidentially. He slid two fingers inside of her and gently slide in and out. She’s not as sensitive as she was like when she first came (more sexual knowledge he knows about her despite them never had slept together). In appreciation, Michael hummed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

The younger woman pulled him close and Gabriel carefully slid in. Michael grabbed his hips and watched Gabriel as he pumped into her.

As she moaned, he groaned.

“Fuck,” he bit out, burying his head against her shoulder.

Michael pulled back from him as Gabriel slipped out of her.

“Get on the couch,” she directed. Michael gestured for Gabriel to lie on his back. She then straddled him and slowly sank on his erect dick.

“Shit, shit, shit…” Gabriel grabbed her hips and watched Michael as she bounced up and down on his cock. He was transfixed.

He had to admit, this angle was so much better. What was he trying to do fuck her on the floor as she sat on the couch? Despite the fact that he was in shape, he wasn’t young and his body would’ve made him suffer for that little move. They would’ve eventually had to change positions and Michael knew that.

Michael stopped and pulled her straps over her shoulders and lowered her dress below her breasts. Gabriel grinned, this for him. She knew he loved breasts (and ass). He sucked on Michael’s breasts as she continued to ride him.

“Mmm…” she groaned. Her brows furrowed concentration while she rocked her hips. Michael bit her lip and groaned again.

Gabriel licked her skin, and then placed wet kisses up it before he made his way to her collarbone. He peppered kisses along it before he then proceeded to michaels neck.

Grabbing his head, Michael forced him to look at her. Gabriel could tell she was close again. He grabbed her tightly and thrust up and Michael frantically slammed down and met him thrust for thrust.

She kissed him before she fell apart again. Moments later, Michael slumped in his arms. Tenderly, Gabriel rubbed her back and rested against him.

Slowly, she got up on her knees as gabriel slid out of her.

Before Gabriel could finish himself off, Michael said, “I got it.”

Expertly, stroked Gabriel as she looked at his cock then him. His thick bushy pubes and red face. Semen sputtered out and Michael continued until his cock was completely spent.

She rested her head against his shoulder again.

Hours later, in her bed, had a leg thrown across her hip and an arm wrapped around her body as he thrust into her. Michael clutched his bicep she sighed, “Gabriel…”

Gabriel softly kissed the back of her neck, and then below her ear. Another tender kiss was placed on her ear as well as he asked, “you like that?”

“Yea…” she breathily sighed. Her other hand then grabbed his thigh. “Yea…”

He didn’t know what this was—what they were, but he knew they weren’t ending any time soon.

They couldn’t.

This—they—had become real even if there wasn’t a label for what they were doing. More than sex, but not quite a relationship.

“I’m about to cum, Michael,” he warned. Although his voice was like sandpiper, it stoked the fire in Michaels belly.

Michael whimpered as she pulled Gabriel close. “You can cum in me,” she moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm water slowly rocked around them as Gabriel and Michael sat on opposite ends of the tub. He cradled her foot in his hand and gently kissed the arch of it. He kissed down to the ball of her foot and pecked there, and then moved to the heel and gave more tender kisses.

Gabriel was a curious creature, Michael thought. 

He was a man of power and influence yet spent most of his life as the right hand man to her mother. But, for her, he’d overthrow that very same woman all because she asked.

Due to her own friendship with him as well as all that she’s heard, Gabriel kept women at his side, but he was never a kept man. There was never undying loyalty or devotion, but for her, he offered it without her ever asking. He did anything she told him to—he travel the ends of the galaxy if he felt it pleased her.

He needed a cause to believe in and she was it. She was worth the trouble for him.

“Come here,” he whispered.

Michael glided through the water and went into his open arms. She laid on his chest and felt Gabriel’s arms enclose around her.

All that she knew about Gabriel, affectionate wasn’t one of them. But, he was with her. Regardless if sex was the outcome, he was affectionate and tender. Caring and loving as if she was a gift to him that he’d forever cherish and he would. 

Gabriel kissed her forehead, and then sighed in contentment.

Regardless of if she could or did love him, he was hers and hers alone now. The idea of sharing Gabriel with anyone else bothered Michael more than she wanted to admit, but she’d have to. He still entertained Ava just like she still entertained other men. They were also lovers, but that didn’t make them exclusive lovers. It also helped them maintain appearances. But, Michael was honest enough with herself to know if he touched Ava one more time, she was going to kill her.

Gabriel was hers.

“End it,” she ordered.

Firmly, Gabriel kissed her ear, and then nuzzled her. “Done.”

Gabriel was right: they were destiny Gently, Michael rubbed his thigh as she closed her eyes and exposed her neck for Gabriel to ravish. 

Gabriel was unashamed in his worship of her. It was in every little thing he said and did whenever they were together. It was in the treats he brought whenever he visited her, his intimate touches whether it was a hand hold or his cock shoved inside her, it was dressing her after sex as he looked at her as if she should rule the universe, it was supporting her when she told him she wanted to.

His alpha and omega.


End file.
